Kukły pod autobus
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 9/13 Czołówka... Willa - Salon Tu sojusz dziewczyn (Aisha, Alysha, Cindy) omawia strategię. Do rozmowy dołącza się Isabella. Isabella : '''Hejka dziewczyny. O czym rozmawiacie? '''Aisha : O niczym. Cindy : '''O tym, kogo teraz wywalić. '''Isabella : Ou... kogo macie na celowniku? Alysha : '''A kogo bez przerwy próbujemy wyrzucić? Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. '''Isabella : '''Sorki, tylko zapytałam. '''Aisha : Planujemy wykopać Olivera, Phila i Evelynn. Isabella : To tak, jak ja. Cindy : '''Tak, jak każdy. '''Isabella : '''Prawda. Satysfakcjonuje was eliminacja Tatiany? '''Alysha : Nie. Mam ochotę przyłożyć tej wywłoce jeszcze bardziej. I mocniej. Cindy : Ja też. Powinni ją usunąć z programu za to, co ona wyprawia. Aisha : '''Hmm.... laski, mam całkiem dobry pomysł. B) '''Cindy : '''Jaki? '''Aisha : To wymaga rozmowy między naszą trójką. Isa, pozwolisz... ? Isabella : 'Jasne. Pójdę coś zjeść. ''Isabella idzie coś zjeść, w tym czasie Aisha przedstawia swóją myśl Cindy i Alyshy. 'Alysha : '''To jest myśl! <3 '''Cindy : '''Tak! Wreszcie ją pokonamy! :D '''Aisha : '''Za nasz plan! ''Przybijają grupową piątkę. '''Aisha : Więc od czego zaczynamy? :) Alysha : '''Zobaczymy, gdy wróci ze szpitala. Podobno dzisiaj ją wypuszczają. '''Cindy : '''I koniec wakacji... ;/ '''Alysha : Tsa... ;-; Aisha : Dobrze, teraz idę pod prysznic. Alysha : 'To ja lecę się opalać. '''Cindy : '''A ja wejdę na komputer sprawdzić fejsa. ''W tym samym czasie w kuchni Isabella przyrządza sobie śniadanie, a Oliver z Phil'em plotkują o reszcie zawodników. '''Oliver : '''Weź... Cindy nie potrafi się zachować... głupia pinda. '''Phil : '''Alysha nie lepsza... wredna sucz. '''Oliver : '''Myślałem, że się za nią uganiasz. xD '''Phil : To było chwilowe zauroczenie. Przejrzałem na oczy. Oliver : Dziwne... bez Evelynn jest tutaj tak... spokojnie. o_o Phil : '''Co nie? Mam wrażenie, że to ona jest głównym problemem w tej willi, bo chce być na siłę w środku uwagi. :v '''Oliver : '''Też tak uważam. Mam pewien plan, ale nie wiem, jakie konsekwencje czekają mnie, gdy wcielę go w życie. '''Phil : Co masz na myśli? Oliver mówi Philowi na ucho, o co mu chodzi. Pokój Zwierzeń Phil : Hmm... to trochę.... nikczemne. A nawet bardzo... Oliver : 'Evelynn. Tak, to ona jest tu główną uczestniczką. Fabuła kręci się tylko wokół niej i jej konfliktów, najwyższy czas to zmienić. Miała swoje 5 minut, teraz kto inny przejmie rolę antagonisty. Już ja się o to postaram. '''Isabella : '''Nie wiem, czy oni mają problem ze słuchem, czy po prostu są tacy tępi... wszystko słyszałam. Mogłabym teraz nimi manipulować, ale doszłąm do wniosku, że moje zachowanie przez 2 poprzednie odcinki było nie na miejscu. Jestem dobra, a nie zła. Willa - Taras ''W basenie siedzą Liam z Fatihem. '''Fatih : No Liam, jak tam u ciebie? Liam : '''A co cie to interesuje? Jeszcze zdobędziesz o mnie jakieś info i wykorzystasz to przeciw mnie. -.- '''Fatih : Nie, nie mam takiej potrzeby. Myślę, że pora na kompromis. Po co mamy żyć w konflikcie? Lepiej być zgodnym. Liam : '''Do prawdy? Nie wydaje mi się. '''Fatih : '''Ech, no weź. Moglibyśmy założyć tajemny sojusz. Z Isabellą. Gdybyśmy spiknęli się z laskami, święta trójca pojechałąby do domu, a wtedy każde z nas miałoby powód do świętowania. '''Liam : Hmmm.... no niech ci będzie. Na okres próbny. :x Fatih : '''Super. Oczekuję tylko przeprosin i po sprawie. :) '''Liam : Przeprosin? Niby za co? Fatih : '''Przypomnieć ci sytuację sprzed 9 dni? Gdy mnie zwyzywałeś przed całą drużyną? '''Liam : Było, minęło... Fatih : Och, no dobra. Ale od teraz działamy razem, pójdę po Isę. Liam : Ok. Pokój Zwierzeń Liam : 'Niech sobie myśli, że z nimi działam. Jestem samotnikiem z wyboru, nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Mogę ich wykorzystać, a potem bezlitośnie ich wykończę. c; Willa - Salon ''Wszyscy zjawiają się w salonie. Po dziesięciu minutach pojawia się także Evelynn, która wróciła ze szpitala. '''Don : '''Dobrze. Jesteśmy już wszyscy. Evelynn, jak tam zdrówko? '''Evelynn : '''Niech cię to nie interesuje! <3 '''Don : '''Niech ci będzie. Pora na kolejne emocjonujące wyzwanie. Dzisiaj zabieram was do miasta. Ubierzcie się w stroje sportowe, wyjeżdżamy za 10 minut. '''Evelynn : '''Miasto. Nie mogę się wprost doczekać! <3 '''Aisha : Żebyś się tylko nie przeliczyła. c: Evelynn : Przestaniesz? Mam tego naprawdę po dziurki w nosie. >:( Fatih : 'Aleś się groźna zrobiła, hehe. '''Cindy : '''Groźna? Nie zauważyłam zmiany. '''Liam : 'Żadnej. 'Evelynn : '''Przekonamy się, a teraz wybaczcie. Nie rozmawiam z przegrywami. Phil, Oli - idziemy! '''Alysha : '''Oho, ale pojechała. Bad girl. XDDD ''10 minut później... Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają do centrum Puebli. W małym okrągłym parku widać 30 manekinów, które są ubrane w koszulki z podobiznami finałowej dziewiątki. '''Isabella : Hmm... wydaje mi się, że to coś z celowaniem do manekinów. Fatih : '''Znowu? Dopiero co było takie wyzwanie. A przynajmniej podobne. :x '''Isabella : Może jeśli dotrwamy do końca to pozwolisz mi wygrać? Bardzo by mi na tym zależało... ;* Fatih : '''Zastanowię się. Zobaczymy jak się sprawy potoczą. :* '''Isabella : '''Okej. ^_^ '''Evelynn : '''Frajerzy, żadne z was nie wygra. Jeszcze lepiej, jedno z was, a być może obydwoje, wrócita do domu. :) '''Isabella : A chcesz w łeb dostać? -.- Evelynn : '''Nie wymachuj mi przed twarzą tymi łapami, bo za chwile je stracisz. >:( '''Isabella : Sklej się dziwko. >:( Phil : '''Uważaj Isca, bo stracimy cierpliwość. '''Faith : Macie coś do niej? -.- Phil : '''Tak, nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy. -.- '''Fatih : Jej sprawy, to też moje sprawy. Także ten.... możesz mnie pocałować w dupę. Phil : '''Wydupiaj. >_> Pokój Zwierzeń '''Fatih : '''Denerwują mnie już Phil z Lynn i Oliverem. Co za szony. Na szczęście niedługo ta błazenada zwana reality show się kończy i już ich nie zobaczę. '''Evelynn : Ten arab i zmora to typowe prostaki. Trafiają na moją listę wrogów już teraz. Niedługo powiemy im "papa"! Wyzwanie Po kilkuminutowej sprzeczce Don w końcu zabiera głos. Don : Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to wyjatkowe wyzwanie dla I Love Money. A mianowicie - będziecie wrzucać pod nadjeżdżający autobus te oto kukły! Aisha : '''Pod nadjeżdżający autobus? '''Don : Tak. Jedziemy według kolejności alfabetycznej. Macie 3 życia, bo każde z was ma trzy kukły. W każdej rundzie możecie wrzucić manekina dowolnego zawodnika, ale uważajcie, żeby nie brać swoich kukieł, ani jednej z kukieł gospodarza - wtedy tracicie życie. Jeśli nie dobiegniecie na czas lub nie wrzucice manekina pod jadący bus, również tracicie życie. Osoba, która jako ostatnia zostanie z przynajmniej jednym manekinem, wygra i zostaje płatnikiem. Pierwsze z was, które straci kukłę, automatycznie trafi do kasy pancernej. Czy wszystko jest jasne? Las rąk. Don : Tak myślałem. Zaczynamy od Aishy, potem Alysha, Cindy, Evelynn, Fatih, Isabella, Liam, Oliver i Phil. I tak aż do końca gry. Aisha, przygotuj się. Aisha przygotowuje się. Don : 'Autobus startuje, biegnij! ''Aisha zaczyna biec, chwyta pierwszą kukłę, leci, leci, ale nie zdążyła dobiec. '''Don : '''Aisha traci jedno życie. Kogo chciałaś wrzucić pod autobus? '''Aisha : '''Yyy.... Fatiha. xD '''Fatih : '''Nie udało się. xD '''Alysha : Nieładnie Aisha. xD Don : 'Jako druga startuje Alysha. Przygotuj się! ''Gra toczy się i toczy. '''Don : Oki po pierwszych dwóch rundach czworo zawodników (Aisha, Evelynn, Fatih, Isabella) zostało z jedną szansą, pozostali mają jeszcze dwie szanse. Aisha, zaczynaj. Aisha : 'Oby tym razem się udało. ;o ''Aisha chwyta kukłę Evelynn i biegnie z całych sił. W ostatniej chwili rzuca kukłę, ale niestety za blisko. '''Don : '''Ou... nie udało się, zatem Aisha traci ostatnie życie i odpada z konkurencji! A to oznacza, że trafia automatycznie do kasy pancernej! '''Aisha : '''Fuck! ;/ '''Don : Kurczę, a przez chwile miałem nadzieję, że to Eve się tam znajdzie. Cóż, trudno. Alysha, teraz ty. Alysha : Lecę po ciebie suko! >:) Alysha pędzi, chwyta manekin Evelynn i biegnie, biegnie, biegnie i.... trafia centralnie w spód autobusu. Alysha : TAK! <3 Evelynn : NIE! >O Aisha : Masz za swoje koński zwisie. ;) Evelynn : Nie pogrążaj się, pliska... ;') Aisha : '''Bo co? Zagrozisz mi eliminacją? Spieprzaj. '''Evelynn : Nawzajem. <3 Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : '''Urgh... jak ja jej nie cierpię... od tygodnia marzę, żeby ta luzerka wyleciała. Oby dzisiaj nasze dni męki się skończyły... '''Evelynn : Aisha, witaj na mojej liście do natychmiastowego wyeliminowania z programu. Jesteś tam trzecią osobą. Wyzwanie Don : Tera Cindy. Dawaj! Cindy : Obym nie chybiła, bo się wścieknę. :v Cindy startuje, chwyta za kukłę Isabelli i leci z nią w kierunku busa, w ostatniej chwili wyrzuca kukłę i trafia. Cindy : '''Super! '''Isabella : Dzięki Cindy. ;-; Cindy : Wybacz. :d Don : 'Isca odpada. Została szóstka. Teraz Fatih, jeśli chybisz, to odpadniesz. '''Fatih : '''Meh... okej. ''Fatih startuje, chwyta manekin od Olivera i biegnie z nim do mety. Udaje mu się wyrzucić kukłę. '''Don : '''Fatih się wyrobił! Oliver traci drugiego manekina, został mu jeden. '''Oliver : '''Urgh... >_< '''Don : Następny biegnie Liam. Postaraj się, masz duże szanse. Liam : 'Dam radę. ''Liam startuje, biegnie, chwyta za manekin Alyshy, pędzi z nią do mety i udaje mu się ją wrzucić. '''Alysha : Cholera! Why? -.- Liam : 'Dobrze wiesz za co. :P '''Alysha : '''Ciś ode mnie. '''Don : '''Teraz kolej Oli'ego. Zaczynaj. ''Oliver biegnie, chwyta kukłę Cindy, ale niestety nie udaje mu się dorzucić w wyznaczone miejsce. '''Don : Oliver wypada z gry! Pozostała piątka! Phil, przygotuj się. Phil : Wygram! Liam : 'Niedoczekanie. ;u; ''Phil biegnie, chwyta kukłę Cindy i pędzi z nią do mety. Udaje mu się. '''Cindy : '''Goń się! '''Phil : Podziękujesz, gdy wygram. c: Don : Zaczynamy kolejną rundę, Allysha - zaczynasz. Mijają kolejne 2 rundy. Zostali tylko Phil i Liam. Oboje mają po jednym manekinie. Don : Ostatnia runda! Liam, startuj. Pokój Zwierzeń Liam : '''To była moja ostatnia szansa. Jeśli się uda, to zostanę płatnikiem. Nie pozwolę temu cieniasowi wygrać. To mi się należy zwycięstwo. '''Phil : Mam nadzieję, że ten patałach nie da rady, pragnę w końcu zostać płatnikiem. >_< Wyzwanie Liam startuje, biegnie, chwyta za manekin Phil'a, biegnie, biegnie, biegnie i....... udaje mu się! Liam : 'TAK! <3 '''Phil : '''NIEEEE!!! :( '''Don : '''Liam wygrywa wyzwanie i zostaje płatnikiem! Aisha jest jedną z trójki zagrożonych eliminacją osób. Kto jeszcze znajdzie się w tej trójce? Tego dowiemy się za niedługo podczas obrad. Wracamy! ''Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Liam : '''Tak! Władza jest moja! Oby w skrzynce wylądowały Evelynn z Alyshą, bo zamierzam je obie bardzo upokorzyć! >:D '''Phil : '''Cholera... przegrałem, mam jednak nadzieję, że nie znajdę się w skrzynce. Hmm... może zastosujemy z Olim naszą taktykę? Będzie to miało dosyć poważne dla każdego tutaj skutki. Ale trudno, zyje się raz. Skarbiec ''Prosto z wyzwania, wszyscy poza Liam'em wkroczyli do Skarbca. '''Don : Witajcie ponownie uczestnicy. Aisha już jest w skrzynce, wiec teraz została wam nominacja dwóch kolejnych osób na obrady z Liam'em. Znacie zasady, zaczynajcie. Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. Aisha : Okej. Ja jestem już w skrzynce, więc poprowadzę dziś głosowanie. Kto jest za wykopaniem Eve? Wszyscy. Evelynn : Wy chyba sobie żartujecie... Phil, Oli?! WY TEŻ?! >:O Phil : '''Uhm... '''Oliver : Noo.... jesteś problemem, problemy trzeba rozwiazywać. Jeśli odpadniesz, w końcu kto inny przejmie rolę antagonisty. :D Evelynn : '''CO?! O NIE, TAK ŁATWO WAM ZE MNĄ NIE PÓJDZIE!!! >:( '''Oliver : '''Złotko, nie wiesz, na co mnie stać. Ja już znam twoje gierki. C: '''Evelynn : No raczej nie wszystkie, najlepsze zostawiam na koniec. Jeszcze się nigdzie nie ruszam. :)))) Cindy : '''Ruszysz się, bo jak nie, to my cię ruszymy siłą. ;) '''Evelynn : Spierdalaj obdartusie. :v Alysha : 'Odwal się spermiaro. -.- '''Fatih : '''Dobre. xD '''Alysha : '''Dzięki. xD ''Evelynn daje z plaskacza Alyshy. Ta w zemście rzuca sie na rywalkę, okładają się na pięści. Rozdzielają je Fatih z Phil'em. '''Phil : STOP! To zachodzi za daleko! Evelynn : 'Za daleko to dopiero zajdzie! Mam was dosyć! Nic do mnie nie mówcie! >:( ''Wściekła Eve wychodzi ze Skarbca, trzaskając drzwiami. '''Don : Wracać tu! Albo pożegnasz się z programem na zawsze! >:( Phil : Poczekaj... pogadam z nią. Pokój Zwierzeń Phil : 'To część planu Olivera. Najpierw awantura,potem urabianie, na końcu wyjawienie prawdy i załamanie. Ciekawe, czy to wypali. Skarbiec ''Po chwili Phil wraca razem z Lynn. '''Don : '''Czy wszystko już wyjaśnione? '''Phil : '''Tak. '''Don : Zatem wznawiamy głosowanie. Zostały wam 4 minuty. Aisha : 'Pośpieszmy się. Kto jest za Fatihem? ''Nikt. 'Aisha : '''Za Isą? ''2 osoby (Evelynn, Oliver). 'Aisha : '''Za Phil'em? ''7 osób (Wszyscy poza Oliverem). 'Aisha : '''Za Cindy? ''4 osoby (Isabella, Evelynn, Oliver, Phil). '''Aisha : Za Alyshą? 3 osoby (Evelynn, Phil, Oliver). Aisha : 'Za Olim? ''7 osób (Wszyscy poza Phil'em). '''Aisha : '''No to mamy problem. '''Don : Minuta! Isabella : Błagam... pośpieszcie się. >_> Cindy : Tsa... Oliver albo Phil. Osobiście wolę, aby to był Oliver. Oliver : Nikogo nie obchodzi twoje zdanie. Alysha : '''Mnie obchodzi. Masz pecha. '''Aisha : '''Mnie też. '''Fatih : I mnie. Isabella : No więc właśnie. Oliver : 'Ja nie idę. Kropka. '''Phil : '''Dobra! Pójdę... -__- '''Don : '''Koniec czasu! Decyzja podjęta? '''Wszyscy : '''Tak! '''Aisha : '''Ja, Phil, Evelynn. '''Don : '''Ok. Wrzucam czeki. ''Wrzuca ich czeki do skrzynki. 'Don : '''Zapraszam Liam! ''Wchodzi Liam. 'Liam : '''Nom, kto ma szansę wylecieć? :D '''Don : '''Oto trzy zagrożone osoby: *Aisha, *Phil, *Evelynn. '''Don : '''Obrady za 25 minut. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna. Idźcie, spotkamy się wieczorem na eliminacjach. ''Wszyscy wychodzą ze Skarbca. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Liam : '''Aisha, Phil, Evelynn... nikogo nie lubię, ale jakoś trzeba przeżyć te obrady. W końcu, wykopię dziś jedno z tych frajerów. ;) '''Phil : '''Postaram się wszelkimi sposobami, by ten głąb mnie zostawił. Niech ta smętna Aisha lub głupawa Evelynn wyleci. '''Evelynn : '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Nie poddam się, będę walczyła do upadłej. -.- '''Aisha : '''No to zapowiadają się ciekawe obrady... ;d Obrady ''Obrady jak zwykle przebiegały na tej samej zasadzie. Najpierw rozmowa, potem kłótnie, jedzenie, rozmowa w cztery oczy i powrót. Willa Po powrocie z obrad Aisha poszła do dziewczyn. Tuż za nią po cichu skradała się Evelynn. '''Aisha : '''Hejka dziewczyny. '''Cindy : Siemka. Jak się bawiłaś na obradach? Aisha : Szkoda gadać. Liam wyśmiewał się z nas wszystkich, upokarzał i tym podobne rzeczy robił. ;-; Alysha : Poważnie? Weź... jest takim samym frajerem i cipeuszem jak Oliver. Dwie mendy. >_> Aisha : '''Heh... a co jak on mnie wywali? '''Alysha : '''Nie wywali cię... ma jeszcze do wyboru Evelynn i Phil'a. Nie jest aż takim idiotą, aby pozbyć się najmniej szkodliwej osoby. c: '''Aisha : '''Niby tak... ale ja mu nie ufam. Na wszelki wypadek zacznę się pakować, a wy może zniechęćcie Liam'a do Phil'a, bo Srevelynn już nienawidzi. '''Cindy : Postaramy się. Powodzenia. I głowa do góry. :) Aisha : 'Dzięki. :) ''Evelynn szybko odchodzi i rozmyśla. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Evelynn : '''A może niech Liam pozbędzie się Aishy? Kiedy jedna z tych panienek odejdzie, reszta mogłaby się rozpaść. Już ja się o to postaram. Ale najpierw zniechęcamy. Antagonista może być tylko jeden! >:) <3 Willa ''W drugim pokoju rozmawiają Fatih, Isabella i Liam. A tak właściwie ten ostatni tylko siedzi z nimi, udając sojusznika. '''Fatih : '''To jak Liam? Kogo eliminujesz? '''Liam : Evelynn, proste. Po tym wszystkim, co wyrobiła każdemu z osobna... nie ma innej opcji. Isabella : '''Cóż... ja mam ciekawe informacje, co zamierzają zrobić z nią Phil z Oliverem. Chcesz wiedzieć? '''Liam : Jeśli to coś godnego uwagi, to tak. Mów. Isabella mówi chłopakom o planie kolegów. Liam : Wow... jeśli nie zmyślasz, to naprawdę genialna strategia! Jestem pełen pozytywnego podziwu. :o Isabella : 'Nom... może ta informacja wpłynie na twoją decyzję. Ale to już zależy od ciebie. '''Liam : '''Wielkie dzięki Isa. A teraz idę się wykąpać. ''Liam idzie się wykąpać, Fatih jest zły na Isę. '''Fatih : Isca, cholera... przecież to była doskonała okazja do pozbycia się Evelynn! Isabella : Uspokój się miś, teraz znechęciłam go do Phil'a... nawet jeśli Evelynn pzejdzie, to on wypadnie. :D Fatih : 'No nie wiem, nie jestem tego pewien... ale mniejsza z tym, daj buziaka. ''Całują się. Kiedy przygotowują sie do "tego", do pokoju z kopniaka wbija Alysha z Cindy. '''Alysha : No elo Liam! Mamy coś dla.... yyyy.... oj, sorki! O_O Cindy : Kurwa... wybaczcie, gdzie jest Liam? Fatih : Kąpie się.... -.- Isabella : Jeśli macie coś do niego, to idźcie do kibla. ;_; Alysha : Spoko... jeszcze raz sory. :/ Alysha i Cindy zawstydzone wychodzą, Isa zamyka drzwi trzaskiem. Isabella : '''Och... dobra, drzwi zamknięte na klucz, mozemy zająć się sobą. <3 '''Fatih : W końcu. <3 Spędzają ze sobą namiętne chwile... w tym samym czasie w sraczu... Łazienka Evelynn wchodzi do męskiej, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Alysha i Cindy próbują się tam dostać, ale nie udaje im się, więc wracają do Aishy. Evelynn : 'No, mam te patuski z głowy... LIAM! Chodź no tu! ''Liam wychodzi z prysznica w samym ręczniku. '''Liam : Czego kurwa chesz?! To męski kibel! Evelynn : Mamy do pogadania. Liam : No to gadaj i się pośpiesz, bo chcę jeszcze się zrelaksować przed eliminacjami. Evelynn : '''Ok. Chodzi o to, że Alysha z Cindy i Aisha planują cię wypierdolić. I bardzo chcą, żebyś przy tym cierpiał. '''Liam : Ojezu, sram w gacie... hah, mogą mnie pocałować w dupę. ;') Evelynn : Nie zgrywaj się, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany i chcesz, żeby Alysha wyleciała. Ja też. Może pozbędziemy się jej razem? Liam : '''Znaczy, ze ty chcesz ze mną zawrzeć sojusz? Jebło cię... ;u; '''Evelynn : Nie chcę sojuszu, po prostu pragnę, aby ta sekta lasek się rozpadła. Jeśli wykopiesz jedną z nich, sojusz nie przetrwa i wszystkie pojadą do domu! <3 Liam : '''Hmmm.... no tak, ale jaką mam gwarancje, że znów czegoś nie knujesz? '''Evelynn : Mogłabym się przed tobą striptizować. :P Liam : '''Już raz wyraziłem zdanie na taki temat. Chcesz powtórki? ._. '''Evelynn : Cóż... jakoś się dogadamy, obiecuję ci lojalność i tego samego od ciebie oczekuję. DO zobaczenia na eliminacjach! <3 Liam : Ok, elo. Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : Jestem naprawdę ZA-JE-BIS-TA! I'm back bitches! Zemstę czas zacząć. <3 Liam : 'Bełkotanie Srevelynn jest tak nudne i monotonne... ale dobra, zgrywałem się. Eliminacje ''Wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca, wchodzą Don z Liam'em. '''Don : Dobry wieczór uczestnicy, rozpoczynamy dziewiąte eliminacje. Z waszej dziewiatki zostanie już tylko finałowa ósemka. Jedna z tych trzech zagrożonych osób odejdzie i straci szansę na zdobycie nagrody pieniężnej. Kto to będzie? Oddaję głos Liam'owi. Liam : Na początku chciałem podziękowac Isabelli - to twoje słowa zdecydowałyo mojej decyzji, kogo wyeliminować. Do tego dołożyłem słowa pozostałych, przeanalizowałem wszystko, no i już teraz wiem. Wiem, że po pierwszy czek zaproszę tą sukę Evelynn. C: Wszyscy są zszokowani, nawet Evelynn jest lekko zdziwiona. Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : 'Co ja kurwa narobiłam... zawiodłam samą siebie... ;___; Eliminacje '''Don : '''Nom... to coś nowego, Evelynn proszę podejść. ''Podchodzi. '''Liam : '''Jesteś wredną, puszczalską lafiryndą z podwyższonym ego. Czy ty naprawdę nie potrafisz być bardziej człowiecza? Oliver, Phil - genialny plan. Jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony. '''Oliver i Phil : '''Jaki plan? O_O '''Alysha : '''No właśnie... jaki plan?! Też chcemy wiedzieć. '''Liam : Wszystko w swoim czasie maleńka. Alysha : 'Nie mów do mnie maleńka. -.- '''Liam : '''Wracając do ciebie Evelynn, chciałem cię wywalić, ALE Isa przekonała mnie, żebym tego nie robił. Także zostajesz, możesz odebrać czek. '''Evelynn : '''Wow... dzięki. ;u; ''Wszyscy są zdenerwowani, Evelynn złowieszczym wrzokiem patrzy na każdego. 'Liam : '''Teraz Aisha. Proszę do mnie po czek. ''Aisha podchodzi. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Aisha : "Proszę po czek"... to chyba znaczy, że zostaję. Bardzo się cieszę. ^_^ Eliminacje Liam : 'Jesteś najmniejszym zagrożeniem w tym domu... ale dzięki Isabelli wiem, że wyeliminowanie ciebie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Wtedy rozbiję ten wasz sojusz dziewczyn. Don, wiesz co masz robić. Anuluj czek pani. '''Aisha : '''Urgh! :'( ''Dziewczyny są zszokowane, wściekłe i smutne jednocześnie. '''Liam : Postaw się w mojej sytuacji. (please) Aisha odbiera czek, żegna się z Alyshą, Cindy i Fatihem, i odchodzi ze łzami w oczach. '' '''Alysha :' Niee, to jest żałosne... po prostu żałosne... Isca, twój los jest przesądzony! Coś ty narobiła?! >:( Isabella : Przepraszam! To nie miało pogrążyc Aishy, tylko Phila! :( Cindy : '''To czemu on został, a Aisha odpadła?! Czy tu naprawdę nie można ufać nikomu?! >:( '''Liam : Zamknijcie puchy, Phil - odbierz czek. Masz wielkie szczęście gościu. Phil : 'Dzięki! ^_^ ''Odbiera swój czek. '''Don : '''Została was tylko ósemka. Jutro kolejne wyzwanie, kolejna eliminacja i kolejne wąty. Idźcie się wyspać, pobudka wcześnie rano. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : Co się ze mną dzieje?! Och... biedna Aisha. :( Liam : Tak się właśnie stwarza konflikty. Uczta się od mistrza. ;') '''Alysha : '''Ja już nie wyrabiam z tymi ludźmi... banda napletów... najpierw Kim, potem Tatiana i tera Aisha. Kto dalej? Ja a może Cindy? ŻAL! -___- '''Evelynn : '''Mówiłam, ze to jeszcze nie koniec. Królowa jest tylko jedna. Teraz poluję na Isę, stała się most hated w willi. Kolejny będzie Liam, potem Phil, Oliver, Cindy, Alysha i Fatih. Wszyscy odpadną, po kolei. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2